I Don't Want To Fall
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Sejujurnya Taeyong tak pernah berharap jatuh untuk Jaehyun. Happy #SaturdayWithJaeyong. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Want To Fall**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT © SM Entertaiment

.

* * *

Jaehyun selalu ada bersama Taeyong, menjadi satu dari sekian member yang paling dekat dengannya. Hal itu bahkan menjadi suatu kebiasaan hingga mereka tak bisa saling menahan diri meski di depan publik. Semua orang bisa melihat kedekatannya dengan Jaehyun di berbagai kesempatan dengan begitu jelas. Saling curi pandang, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, menempel satu sama lain hingga terkesan begitu sulit dipisahkan. _Moment_ mereka banyak diabadikan oleh fans, bahkan ada fans yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pendukung JaeYong, kata yang merupakan gabungan dari nama Jaehyun dan namanya. Fans yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Jaehyun lebih dari sekedar teman, rekan satu grup dan _hyung-dongsaeng_. JaeYong shiper, mereka menamai diri mereka.

Entah Taeyong harus merasa seperti apa. Yang jelas ia tak pernah menyesal mengenal Jung Jaehyun dalam hidupnya.

Satu-satunya yang ia harapkan adalah ia bisa memutar waktu. Seandainya mesin waktu benar-benar ada, Taeyong ingin kembali ke masa-masa di mana ia tak begitu terpengaruh akan kehadiran Jaehyun dan bergantung pada sosoknya hingga seperti ini. Saat dimana ia belum bisa melihat sisi kedewasaan miliknya di balik sikap yang kadang seperti bayi besar, atau bagaimana lucunya lelucon yang ia lontarkan meski hanya dirinya yang menganggap itu lucu. Seandainya saja ia bisa, tentu Taeyong takkan larut dalam rasa bersalah akan perasaan sendiri.

Atau jika mesin waktu terdengar terlalu mengada-ngada, setidaknya Taeyong ingin punya remote kontrol yang bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

Jujur, ia memang _menyukai_ Jaehyun, dengan cara yang bukan seharusnya.

Dan Taeyong sepenuhnya sadar jika Jaehyun memandangnya tidak dengan cara yang sama. Bukan dalam hal romantisme. Bukan dalam konteks hubungan menyimpang. Segala _gay things_ yang ia bagi dengan Taeyong- _hyung_ nya sepenuhnya _innocent_. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan dengan Mark, Jeno, atau Jisung.

Tapi meski begitu, Taeyong tetap menjadi korbannya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu terbawa perasaan. _Sial._ Makanya, ia bilang ia butuh remote kontrol perasaan agar semuanya bisa berhenti sebelum terlalu jauh.

Taeyong memang _menyukai_ Jaehyun, dengan cara yang bukan seharusnya. Tapi apa dia _berani_ mengakuinya keras-keras? Jawabannya; Tidak, terimakasih. Per _teman_ annya dengan Jaehyun terlalu berharga jika harus dijadikan taruhan.

"Taeyong- _hyung_!"

Taeyong tersentak dari pikirannya. Melihat kesamping dan nyaris menjerit kaget karena melihat sosok tinggi Jaehyun berada sangat dekat dengannya. "Jaehyun…"

"Apa _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehyun, menyerhit. Menyentuhkan tangannya pada pipi Taeyong, memandang khawatir. "Aku memanggil nama _hyung_ tiga kali tapi _hyung_ mengabaikanku."

 _Itu karena aku sedang memikirkanmu―_

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Taeyong, dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Jaehyun dari pipinya. Mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang kencang sekali di dalam sana. Tuh kan. Keberadaan Jaehyun akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya seperti ini. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku dipaksa pergi belanja," Jaehyun membuat ekspresi memohon, " _Hyung_ mau menemaniku, kan?"

Harusnya ia menolak saja. Apakabar perasaanya jika ia terus-terusan menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Jaehyun? Tapi tatapan Jaehyun yang seperti itu membuatnya lemah. Selalu. Jadi kalimat berikutnya terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia hentikan. "Tentu saja aku mau. Tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil jaket, masker dan topi dulu."

Jaehyun tersenyum, jenis senyum manis yang biasa ia tampilkan dan membuat Taeyong berpaling cepat.

"Aku tunggu di luar, _hyung_ ," ucapnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia tak sadar sejak kapan menahan nafasnya. Apa saat Jaehyun tersenyum padanya, ya? _Ini harus dihentikan secepatnya_ , batin Taeyong. Menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Tiba-tiba merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa jadi selembek ini gara-gara sebuah senyum dari manusia yang berjenis sama dengannya. Luntur sudah ke- _manly_ -nya.

"Taeyong, kau kenapa?"

Sekali lagi Taeyong tersentak. Menoleh dan kali ini mendapati Nakamoto Yuta berjalan ke arahnya. Meloncat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur miliknya yang sudah ia rapikan. Membuat spreinya kusut. Biasanya Taeyong akan mengomel, biasanya Taeyong akan menendang Yuta jika sudah begitu. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Jaehyun mengajakku untuk menemaninya belanja."

"Oh. Kencan?"

Taeyong yang sedang memakai jaketnya diam beku. Yuta memang suka bicara sembarangan. Sekali-kali Taeyong ingin sekali menjejalkan kaos kaki milik pemuda Jepang itu ke mulut pemiliknya. Tapi sekarang ia mengabaikannya saja, memilih menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaehyun sudah menunggunya di luar. Itu lebih penting.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, kalau begitu."

 _Bersenang-senang apanya?_

"Terimakasih."

Taeyong berjalan cepat keluar. Pamit pada member lain yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan saat menuju ke luar untuk menemui Jaehyun.

"Maaf lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Aku sudah biasa," jawab Jaehyun. Dongsaengnya itu tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang cemberut.

"Aku berusaha secepat mungkin, kau tahu." Taeyong membela dirinya. Cemberut.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_." Lalu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Taeyong, sebelum melepasnyanya cepat. Jaehyun menatapnya geli sebelum menjepit bibirnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, "Berhenti cemberut, _hyung_. Kau sudah menggemaskan tanpa dibuat-buat begitu."

 _Astaga. Godaan apa lagi ini?_

Taeyong cepat-cepat menepis tangan Jaehyun. "Aku _manly_."

Jaehyun tertawa. "Ayo pergi sekarang."

Sekali lagi. Jaehyun melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Taeyong menahan nafasnya. Karena pemuda Jung itu memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya untuk mulai berjalan.

Ini buruk. Jika begini Taeyong malah akan jatuh semakin jauh.

 _Jung Jaehyun, kenapa kau_ sialan _sekali sih?_

.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

Jaehyun sudah bertanya padanya sepuluh kali, bahkan lebih. Dan jawaban Taeyong juga tak berubah meski sudah sepuluh kali.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jaehyunnie." Taeyong berkata tak sabar, mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak usah khawatir. Ia menghela nafas berat, menyeka keringat dingin di dahinya. Mereka baru pulang setelah jadwal super padat mereka. Unit NCT 127 memulai debut mereka dan mulai melakukan promosi. Member lain sudah terkapar di kamar masing-masing. Tapi Taeyong menolak istirahat lebih cepat. Justru bersikeras untuk membereskan dorm dan peralatan makan yang belum sempat di cuci, lalu membuatkan makan malam. Jaehyun yang kebetulan melihat, memutuskan untuk membantu.

Taeyong bisa merasakan tatapan Jaehyun padanya dan memilih mengabaikannya, berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Tapi tatapan Jaehyun tak kunjung behenti selama jeda waktu hampir sepuluh menit. Makanya ia kembali memandang Jaehyun, bertanya sedikit kesal, "Kenapa Jaehyunnie?"

"Kau tampak lelah, Taeyong- _hyung_ ," komentar Jaehyun. Wajahnya sepenuhnya khawatir, "Aku rasa lebih baik _hyung_ istirahat."

"Aku akan istirahat setelah membuat makan malam," kata Taeyong. Ia menghargai kekhawatiran dongsaengnya itu padanya, tapi semakin cepat pekerjaannya selesai maka semakin cepat juga ia bisa benar-benar istirahat.

Taeyong menggulung lengan kaosnya lebih tinggi dan mengeringkan tangannya yang basah. Hendak berjalan untuk menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan diolahnya tapi sebelum ia bisa melakukannya, tubuhnya sudah limbung terlebih dulu dan membuatnya terhuyung. Kesadarannya muncul tenggelam. Pandangannya terasa berputar-putar selam beberapa saat dan ia memegang ujung wastafel sebagai pegangan sebelum sepasang lengan menangkap tubuhnya. Ekspresi ngeri Jaehyun terlihat kemudian bersamaan dengan dirinya yang sadar sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Aku sudah bilang _hyung_ butuh istirahat!"

Jaehyun berteriak panik. Memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih tisu yang tersimpan tak jauh dari sana dan membantu mengusap mimisannya. Membawa Taeyong ke sofa dan memintanya mendongakkan kepala sementara tangannya menekankan gulungan tisu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Taeyong. Mengambil alih tisu dari tangan Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak mau dengar kata baik-baik saja dari orang yang mimisan dan terlihat akan pingsan sedetik tadi, _hyung_." Jaehyun pergi mengambil air minum dan kembali dengan cepat. Memaksa Taeyong meminumnya lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja. Memeriksa jika mimisannya sudah berhenti.

Taeyong berdiri. "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja―"

"Jangan keras kepala, _hyung_."

Jaehyun menarik tubuh _hyung_ nya itu lebih dekat. Membuat Taeyong terkejut karena kembali merasa Jaehyun memeluknya, memaksa kepanya beristirahat di dadanya. Dan kehangatan itu langsung membuat Taeyong diam beku. Merasa begitu nyaman di posisi itu hingga rasanya tak ingin berpindah lagi.

"Tidak usah membuat makan malam. Biar aku yang buat, kalau tidak kita bisa delivery," suara Jaehyun terdengar begitu penuh perhatian, "Sekarang _hyung_ istirahat."

Taeyong tak menanggapi. Merasa lelah, jelas. Terlebih ia merasa nyaman dengan lengan Jaehyun yang memeluknya, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi. Suasananya cukup tenang hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Jaehyun yang begitu stabil. Berbanding terbalik dengan detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak di luar kendali.

Taeyong adalah _leader_ dan sudah seharusnya ia memperhatikan juga menjaga setiap member dalam grupnya. Lalu siapa yang bertugas memperhatikan dan menjaganya? Itu adalah sosok ini. Jung Jaehyun.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya. Perlahan-lahan merasa nyaman di pelukan Jaehyun.

 _Jaehyun, kau benar-benar membuat semuanya semakin sulit._

.

* * *

" _Hyung,_ kau melakukannya lagi."

Taeyong berkedip. Menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Jaehyun menatapnya. Mereka berhenti dan memilih menghabiskan di sebuah café saat perjalanan pulang. "Apa yang aku lakukan lagi?"

Jaehyun menujuk tepat ke wajahnya. "Membuat ekspresi seperti itu saat _hyung_ mulai melamun dan mengabaikan semua perkataanku. Kau tidak mendengarkanku kan, _hyung_?" Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tidak ada gunanya ia berbohong pada Jaehyun. Kecuali ia ingin kembali mendengar cerita Jaehyun mengenai telah berapa lama mereka bersama dan sedekat apa mereka hingga takkan bisa saling berbohong satu sama lain. Kare itulah, Taeyong hanya memberikan tatapan menyesal. "Maaf," akunya, sedikit malu karena ketahuan, "Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Jaehyunnie?"

Bukannya menerima jawaban secara langsung, Jaehyun hanya menatapnya lama. Membuat Taeyong merasa tak nyaman di bawah tatapan itu, yang seakan bisa menembus segala sesuatu hingga bagian terdalam dari dirinya, membaca pikirannya dan berakhir dengan mengetahui apa yang _sebenarnya_ ia rasakan.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kupikir," desah Taeyong. Bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Karena ini sudah cukup sore dan mereka harus segera kembali, tapi Jaehyun meraih tangannya, membuatnya berhenti. Tersentak kaget karena Jaehyun memegang tangannya begitu saja di tempat umum begini. Di saat ada kemungkinan beberapa orang yang mengenali mereka.

Taeyong berpaling. Tak berani menatap Jaehyun. "K-kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, kan, _hyung_?" Jaehyun terdengar begitu peduli padanya.

 _Kau! Ini semua gara-gara kau―_

Taeyong mengangguk, merasa sesuatu tercekat di tenggorokannya karena ia telah membohongi Jaehyun. Lagi. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan ini pada Jaehyun. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan perasaannya yang kacau balau hanya karena perilaku sederhana pemuda itu padanya, kan?

Begitu Jaehyun melepaskan pegangannya. Taeyong menghela nafas pelan, lega.

''Ayo pulang, _hyung_."

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, mengangguk. " _Hm_."

 _Perasaan bodoh ini. Bagaimana aku mengatasinya?_

 _._

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Iseng. Terinspirasi salah satu postingan Instagram _jaeyongprotectionsquad_ dan kebaperan sebagai _JaeYong hard shiper_ XD


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Want To Fall**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT © SM Entertaiment

.

* * *

Jaehyun tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Taeyong akhir-akhir ini. Ia mengetahui hal itu sama baiknya dengan bagaimana cara dia membedakan mana makanan yang enak dan yang tidak. _Jelas terasa_. Lee Tayeong, _hyung_ yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, sekaligus orang yang paling dekat dengannya, selalu bersikeras berkata dirinya baik-baik saja di berbagai kesempatan. Tersenyum, tertawa, bercanda seakan tidak ada yang salah.

Semua orang mungkin bisa ditipu. _Terkecuali dirinya_.

Jaehyun memang tak mengetahui alasan di balik ini, tapi ia benar-benar khawatir. Ia peduli pada Taeyong karena Taeyong adalah salah satu orang terkasihnya. Dan melihatnya menahan dan seakan menutup diri seperti itu, membuat Jaehyun cemas. Ini bukan kali pertama, memang. Tapi tetap saja mengganggunya.

Memaksakan diri berlatih meski kelelahan?

 _Aku baik-baik saja._

Netizen yang mulai membahas masa lalunya meski ia sudah minta maaf?

 _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Maafkan aku, Ini memang salahku. Aku baik-baik saja._

Menanggung tugas sebagai _leader_ dengan menjaga semua member tanpa mempedulikan dirinya?

 _Aku baik-baik saja, Jaehyunnie._

Jaehyun tahu _hyung_ nya itu merasakan punggungnya sakit selesai berlatih, menangis diam-diam di balik selimutnya setiap malam setelah melihat komentar-komentar jahat, memaksakan diri dan mengesampingkan dirinya sendiri.

Jaehyun tak suka itu.

Taeyong tak sendirian. Ada member lain, _ada dirinya_.

Meski Jaehyun dua tahun lebih muda dari Taeyong, _hyung_ nya itu selalu bisa bersandar padanya. Kedekatan mereka bisa menjadi alasan kuat. Jaehyun ingin Taeyong mengandalkannya seperti itu. Dan jika Taeyong terlalu keras kepala untuk melakukannya, maka Jaehyun yang akan datang padanya. Berada di belakangnya, di sampingnya, di saat _hyung_ nya itu membutuhkan dirinya. Karena untuk itulah pertemanan mereka, kan?

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kupikir."

 _Bohong. Sesuatu mengganggumu. Hyung terlalu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini._

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, kan, _hyung_?"

Jaehyun berharap Taeyong akan menyerah, dan menceritakan semua masalahnya kali ini. Sebenarnya ia mengajaknya ke café agar mereka punya waktu _berdua_ , untuk _bicara_. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya anggukan kepala dan raut menyesalnya.

Begitupun di kesempatan-kesempatan berikutnya. Taeyong akan berkata baik-baik saja sambil tersenyum. Mengalihkan topik ke hal lain, lalu menganggap perbincangan mereka tak pernah ada. Kemudian jatuh dalam lamunannya lebih sering.

Berpura-pura memang bukan hal mudah. Tapi menjadi orang yang melihat semua kepura-puraan itu justru jauh lebih tak mudah lagi. _Baiklah,_ pikir Jaehyun. Karena Taeyong- _hyung_ nya belum mau membuka dirinya saat ini, tak apa. Jaehyun mencoba untuk berhenti memaksa.

Ia hanya harus menunggu lebih lama sambil mencoba memahami _hyung_ nya itu pelan-pelan.

.

* * *

Untuk sementara Taeyong bisa melupakan masalahnya. Bersantai dengan member lain setelah makan malam membuatnya benar-benar _teralihkan_. Terimakasih pada Johnny, Yuta, dan Doyoung yang selalu berhasil melontarkan lelucon konyol, dari yang benar-benar lucu sampai yang _jayus_ keterlaluan. Juga Haechan yang menggoda Mark hingga adik _swag_ -nya itu gelagapan di hadapan adik-adik mereka. Semangat berlebihan Ten dan kesalahan pemilihan kata Winwin juga selalu sukses membawa tawa.

 _Jaehyun?_

Taeyong tak mau memikirkannya.

Meski ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan intens dari orang yang dimaksud, ia memilih mengabaikannya. Bergabung dengan Taeil, Hansol, dan juga Kun di sofa dan menikmati hiburan di depan mereka dengan tertawa. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk melepaskan _stress_ nya.

"Jadi besok NCT127 akan mengadakan fansign?"

"Ya. Makanya segera pergi tidur, _maknae_. Besok akan jadi hari yang sangat sibuk."

" _Huh_ , _hyungdeul_ juga jangan curang dan tidur. Jangan bersenang-senang sendiri sampai pagi."

Itu Haechan, dan mulut sembarangannya. Sukses membuat Yuta tak bisa menahan diri untuk memitingnya dan menyeretnya ke kamar.

Taeyong tertawa dan membalas ucapan selamat tidur dari member lain yang satu persatu memasuki kamar masing-masing, setelah memberikan ciuman selamat malam di pipi adiik-adik kecilnya. Mark menolak, tapi Taeyong memaksa. Jisung dan Chenle meminta dua ciuman, dan ia memberikannya dengan senang hati.

Dan berakhir di sini lah dirinya, melihat sekelilingnya. Bekas kehebohan malam ini. Memutuskan untuk merapikan sedikit tempat itu sebelum tidur.

" _Hyung_ , tidak istirahat?"

 _Kenapa Jaehyun harus muncul di saat begini―_

"Mau. Membereskan ini sedikit."

Jaehyun mengangguk, ber- _hmm_ pelan. Tapi bukannya kembali ke kamarnya, ia justru mendekati Taeyong yang sedang sibuk membungkuk memunguti remahan makanan ringan di atas meja. Memeluk tubuh kecil _hyung_ nya itu dengan satu tangan dari belakang, sementara tangannya yang laih sibuk membenarkan rambutnya yang mencuat-cuat tak beraturan.

"H-hei―" Syok tentu saja. Taeyong tak menyangka dengan sebelah tangan yang kini berada di sekitar perutnya, menariknya bersandar pada dada Jaehyun. Sementara tangan yang lain bermain di rambutnya. "A-apa ini, Jaehyunnie?" tanya Taeyong.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya mau melakukannya, _hyung_ ," ujar Jaehyun sambil mendesah. "Sekalian membantumu merapikan rambut."

 _Oh_. Jantungnya yang malang harus berfungsi terlalu cepat lagi malam ini. Kenapa Jaehyun senang sekali membuatnya kaget dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba, intim, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas begitu, _sih_?

 _Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku begini, Jaehyun sialan?_

"Tae, aku tidur denganmu malam ini, ya― _eh_?"

Sahutan itu membuat Taeyong cepat-cepat menarik diri, membuat jarak dengan Jaehyun. Yuta berdiri hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka. Sudah dalam balutan piyama. Ekspresi terkejutnya seketika berganti dengan sebuah senyum lebar dan kerlingan jahil.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanyanya setengah menggoda.

"Tidak," jawab Taeyong, "Aku baru saja mau tidur. Ayo Yuta. Selamat malam, Jaehyunnie." Taeyong berjalan pergi dengan cepat, malu.

"Selamat malam, _hyung_ ," balas Jaehyun. Memandangi _hyung_ nya itu hingga masuk ke kamarnya, sebelum beralih pada pemuda Jepang yang masih setia memandanginya. Membuatnya heran, "Kenapa, Yuta- _hyung_?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Yuta berkata dengan menghela napas, memelankan kalimat terakhirnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan Taeyong terlihat menggemaskan tadi. _Sayang sekali kau tidak peka_."

Jaehyun mengerutkan kening. "Maksudnya, _hyung_?" Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar tidak. Jaehyun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa _begini_ saat mendengar kalimat pujian Yuta untuk Taeyong barusan.

"Tak usah di pikirkan, Jae," kata Yuta.

Dengan itu, Yuta berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih diam tak mengerti.

.

* * *

Taeyong, entah bagaimana tahu Yuta akan datang dan menganggunya sepanjang malam ini. Memberinya berbagai pertanyaan, berfikir macam-macam, lalu menyimpulkan seenak hati. Karena begitulah dia.

Tepat saat Taeyong mulai berganti dengan piyamanya, Yuta menerobos masuk.

"Ketuk pintunya sebelum masuk," kesal Taeyong.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan tidur di sini tadi." Yuta mengangkat alis. Berjalan ke kasur Haechan dan meloncat ke atasnya.

Taeyong beralih memandang pemuda Jepang itu setelah selesai berganti pakaiannya, sadar dengan pandangan Yuta yang menatapnya lekat. "Apa?"

Yuta mendengus. Memberikan pandangan simpati pada Taeyong. "Aku kasihan padamu, Tae."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yuta?" Taeyong balik bertanya. Meski ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, ia akan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Pembicaraan ini takkan jauh-jauh dengan dirinya dan Jaehyun. Apalagi setelah Yuta melihat mereka beberapa menit lalu.

Yuta mengangkat alis. "Jangan membodohiku, Tae. Aku tahu perasaanmu pada Jaehyun. KAU―"

Taeyong cepat meraih bantal, melemparkannya pada Yuta. "Jangan katakan itu!" serunya. Tak mempedulikan protesan Yuta, Taeyong naik ke atas kasur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Suaranya terdengar samar dari balik sana, _"Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

" _Ha_?"

Taeyong membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan memandang Yuta, berbicara lebih jelas, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Oh, tidak sengaja tahu." Yuta sengaja menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur Taeyong, membuat Taeyong protes karena tempat tidurnya semakin sempit. Tapi Yuta tampak puas. "Kau tidak tahu aku memergoki waktu kau mimisan dan hampir pingsan malam itu, kan? Aku sebenarnya penasaran kemana Jaehyun pergi karena tidak ada di kamar, jadi aku mencarinya. Dan aku memergoki kalian."

 _Ah, malam itu_ ―

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya.

"Tadinya aku ingin membantu, tapi kurasa hanya akan merusak suasana. Aku melihat kau malam itu menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan seperti apa, Tae. Kau terlihat nyaman saat tidur bersandar di pelukannya di sofa saat itu. Aku kira tidak ada apa-apa, mereka kan memang dekat. Tapi _hei_ , begini-begini juga aku cukup jeli. Aku bisa melihat pipimu memerah karena Jaehyun, tahu," katanya, tampak geli. "Dan kemudian kalian melakukannya lagi malam ini. Rasanya seperti _deja vu_. Jadi aku menyimpulkan pemikiranku sebelumnya memang benar."

 _Oh, sialan._

Taeyong berharap ada sebuah lubang di bawahnya saat ini, masuk ke dalamnya, menatap di sana selamanya dan tak usah kembali. Ini memalukan sekali. "Apa… aku terlalu _jelas_?"

Yuta tertawa. "Aku tak yakin. Maksudku, cara kau melihatnya, menyentuhnya mungkin memang jauh lebih intim di bandingkan dengan yang lain. Tapi _fan service_ dan _skinship_ memang biasa dilakukan idol, kan? Salahkan saja aku yang terlalu peka," gumam Yuta sombong, Taeyong yang mendengarnya sampai sebal. "Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu juga, sih. Jaehyun terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Taeyong mengerang, menutup lagi wajahnya dengan selimut. _"Aku berusaha keras untuk tak merasa seperti ini pada kau-tahu-siapa, Yuta. Tapi dia… perlakuannya padaku…"_

"Aku tahu, Tae." Yuta mengangguk, "Aku tahu kau memang orang yang mudah terbawa perasaan."

Taeyong memukul Yuta, kesal. "Sialan."

Yuta tertawa. "Aku hanya bisa memberimu saran. Karena kau tahu, seperti Jaehyun tak cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa kau―"

"Ya." Taeyong mendesah, ia tak perlu diingatkan mengenai yang satu itu. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Bukan berarti ia takkan membalas perasaanmu. Hanya saja, bersikap seperti biasa mungkin akan jauh lebih baik untuk saat ini. Setidaknya sampai kau siap mengatakannya pada Jaehyun langsung, atau menunggu Jaehyun menyadarinya sendiri."

 _Sayangnya aku takkan pernah siap dan berharap Jaehyun takkan pernah mengetahui ini―_

"Kau benar."

Taeyong tak pernah tahu jika Yuta bisa sangat mengerti masalah seperti ini. Berapa banyak pengalaman cintanya sebelum ini?

Yuta berfikir sebentar, ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun memilih menahan diri meski sangat penasaran. "Atau jika kau mau, kau bisa mulai mencari cinta yang baru. Kau bisa berkencan dengan yang lain. Atau kau mau mencobanya denganku, Tae?"

"Yuta, kau―"

"Hanya menawarkan diri," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Yuta adalah temannya yang paling dekat juga. Mereka menghabiskan waktu menjadi teman satu kamar selama bertahun-tahun. Akan jauh lebih mudah jika ia punya perasaan seperti ini pada Yuta, dan bukannya Jaehyun. Tapi rasanya tidak benar. Ia tidak mau menjadikan sahabat baiknya ini sebagai _pelarian_. Entah akan secanggung apa nanti hubungan mereka. Dan ia tak mau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bodoh lagi. Perasaannya pada Jaehyun sudah cukup membuatnya sakit kepala.

Hening.

"Pikirkanlah lagi, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk," ujar Yuta sebelum kembali ke ranjang Haechan. Tentunya setelah memberi ucapan selamat malam dan, _bonus_ , cubitan di pipi Taeyong yang diam saja.

 _Apa Yuta serius?_

Berbagai memori yang ia bagi dengan pemuda Jepang itu tiba-tiba saja bermunculan. Dan Taeyong justru tak tahu harus merasa seperti apa saat ini. Tapi yang lebih penting―

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu Jaehyun, kan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Taeyong tahu hubungan Yuta dan Jaehyun juga cukup dekat. Mereka satu kamar sekarang, bersama Mark.

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Kau pikir aku gila?"

Dia bukannya tak bisa mempercayai Yuta. Tapi pemuda itu punya sedikit masalah dengan menjaga mulutnya.

"Cium saja aku jika aku mulai berbicara yang aneh-aneh."

Taeyong melempari Yuta lagi dengan bantal. Candaannya tidak lucu sekali.

Taeyong melirik jam. Sudah hampir jam sebelas lewat. "Sudahlah, ayo tidur. Aku tidak mau membuat Jaehyun khawatir dan bertanya yang macam-macam karena melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku besok."

Yuta tertawa, "Seseorang tak ingin membuat kekasihnya khawatir."

" _Shut up_! Jaehyun bukan kekasihku."

"Teman rasa kekasih kalau begitu."

Taeyong menggeleng.

"Teman," bisiknya. " _Hanya teman_."

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 _._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Malah jadi YuTae, maaf kelepasan belok (slap)

Selalu, terimakasih buat yang udah _fav, follow, review_ di chapter sebelumnya dan cerita yang lain juga. Kalian terbaaaaaik.

 **minumtolakangin** **.** **Flowyurin99** **.** **Arisa Hosho** **.** **restiana** **.** **Jaemin Noona** **.** **sjnd18** **.** **jaectyong** **.** **troalle** **.** **tiyongi** **.** **phillip-michael** **.** **strawberriescake** **.** **byul173** **.** **Jerapinchansoo** **.** **chittaphon27** **.**

Sekalian mau ngucapin:

Happy Birthday teruntuk **Flowyurin99** (((love)))

* * *

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Want To Fall**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT © SM Entertaiment

.

-o0o-

Jaehyun bangun saat mendengar bunyi alarm. Terimakasih pada sensifitasnya, ia bisa bangun lebih pagi. Dua sosok lain yang ada di ruangan itu, Mark dan Haechan, masih tidur. Jaehyun tidak berniat membangunkan mereka sekarang, karena ini masih terlalu pagi.

Tadinya Jaehyun fikir Taeyong sudah bangun dan sibuk di dapur, karena alasan Jaehyun menset alarmnya satu jam lebih awal adalah untuk membantu Taeyong. Tapi rupanya _hyung_ nya itu tak terlihat di sana, bahkan setelah ia selesai mandi. Tidak seperti biasanya.

" _Hyung_ …"

Jaehyun mengintip masuk ke dalam kamar Taeyong dan dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Taeyong tertidur di bawah selimutnya yang ditarik hingga menutupi kepala, menyisakan surai-surai putihnya. Lalu ada satu sosok lain yang tidur di sampingnya, dengan tangan dan kaki memeluk gundukan tadi begitu saja dari atas selimut. Harusnya itu terlihat lucu, tapi kenapa Jaehyun justru merasa tak senang?

"Yuta- _hyung_ ," panggil Jaehyun. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengguncang bahu Yuta. "Yuta- _hyung_ , bangun."

Bukannya bangun seperti yang diminta, sosok itu malah meringkuk dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Jaehyun mencoba memindahkan tangan dan kaki Yuta yang _menindih_ Taeyong. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah Yuta yang bergumam tidak jelas dan menepis tangannya.

"Yuta- _hyung_ ayo lepaskan dan pindah ke tempat tidur kosong di sebelah. Jangan menindih Taeyong- _hyung_ seperti itu."

"Berisik," igau Yuta sambil kembali tidur, membawa sesuatu dalam pelukannya lebih dekat.

Alis Jaehyun berkedut kesal. "Yuta- _hyung_ …"

Tubuh dari balik selimut bergerak pelan karena keributan kecil itu. Sedetik kemudian mata Taeyong terbuka lebar. Selimut yang menutupinya tersingkap. Wajah Yuta sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan begitu mendongak, ia juga melihat Jaehyun. Taeyong langsung duduk, tak sadar jika ia hampir mendorong Yuta jatuh dari tempat tidur. "Jaehyun!"

Yuta mengeluh pelan, tapi pada akhirnya membuka mata juga, lalu menguap. Santai saja saat melihat Jaehyun, tidak seperti Taeyong. "Pagi, Jaehyun," sapanya malas.

"Sepertinya hyun menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama semalam."

Taeyong mengerjap. " _Ah_ , itu, sebenarnya… _eum_ …"

"Padahal _hyung_ tahu sendiri jadwal kita akan padat hari ini." Matanya beralih menatap _hyung_ satunya, menatap Yuta dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Taeyong definisikan. _Apa Jaehyun marah?_ "Yuta- _hyung_ harusnya menyuruh Taeyong- _hyung_ tidur, bukannya malah menemaninya terjaga sepanjang malam."

"Berisik Jaehyun," balas Yuta sambil mengibaskan tangan, berguling ke samping dan melanjutkan tidur. "Taeyong akan baik-baik saja."

Jaehyun mendesah jengkel, tapi memilih maklum. Yuta yang _careless_ begitu bukanlah hal baru. Lagipula, daripada mempedulikan Yuta, Taeyong dengan wajah bangun tidur dan ekspresi bingungnya begitu jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Jaehyun tersenyum, menyapa sekaligus merapikan _bedhair_ -nya. "Selamat pagi, Taeyong- _hyung_. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

 _Jung Jaehyun apa yang kau lakukan?_

Taeyong mengerjap.

Ini masih pagi. Taeyong baru bangun dan Jaehyun sudah berlaku manis dengan bertanya padanya dengan suara lembut, senyum manis dan tatapan seperti itu. Membuat jantung Taeyong meliar saja. Sialan memang.

Wajah Taeyong, entah sewarna apa. Tapi jelas itu jadi lebih _hangat_ dari yang seharusnya. "Pagi, Jaehyunnie. A-aku baik-baik saja. Tidurku nyenyak," balasnya sambil memainkan selimut di tangannya. Taeyong bisa mendengar Yuta berdehem keras di sampingnya dan yang ia lakukan adalah memukul pemuda Jepang itu dengan siku agar diam, menghasilkan erangan protes.

Jaehyun berdiri. Merasa sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan dua _hyung_ nya itu, namun memilih tak berkomentar apapun. "Kalau begitu sebelum kita semua terlambat, lebih baik aku mulai membuat sarapan."

Taeyong cepat-cepat bangun. Selimut di tangannya langsung diambil alih Yuta. "Biar aku saja―"

Jaehyun menggeleng, menunjuk wajah bangun tidur Taeyong dengan geli. " _Hyung_ lebih baik mandi, atau paling tidak cuci muka dulu."

 _Ah, benar juga._

Meski merasa tak enak, Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tepat setelah Jaehyun pergi, Taeyong mendapat godaan dari Yuta. Memilih mengabaikannya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

Baru setelah ia selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk menyusul Jaehyun, ia menendang Yuta hingga benar-benar jatuh dari tempat tidur. Tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. "Bangun Bakamoto pemalas. Bangunkan yang lain."

" _YAA_!"

.

-o0o-

"Perlu bantuan?"

" _Hyung_." Jaehyun menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. "Tentu. Yang lain sudah bangun?"

"Yuta bilang dia yang akan membangunkan yang lain," jawab Taeyong sambil mendekat. Jangan melihat Taeyong seperti itu, ia memang sudah menyuruh Yuta membangunkan yang lain, kan? "Tapi mungkin dia hanya akan berselimut lalu tidur lagi," tambahnya sambil mulai membantu Jaehyun dengan menyiapkan peralatan makan. Karena sepertinya hanya pekerjaan itu yang tersisa. Jaehyun sudah menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Yuta- _hyung_ akan jadi orang pertama yang datang saat mendengar teriakan makanan siap," kekeh Jaehyun. Setelah memastikan masakannya matang, ia berkata sambil menunjuk mangkuk yang berada tak jauh dari Taeyong. "Taeyong- _hyung_ bisa tolong ambilkan itu?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Dengan langkah ringan yang terlalu bersemangat. Namun entah karena ceroboh atau apa, ia justru kehilangan pegangan pada benda di tangannya saat berada cukup dengan Jaehyun dan hampir saja menjatuhkannya. Ya, hampir. Jika saja Jaehyun tak memiliki refleks yang cepat untuk menangkapnya.

"Hampir saja."

Taeyong mendongak dan kedua matanya membesar saat melihat wajah Jaehyun berada sangat dekat, ia bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di bola mata Jaehyun. _Astaga._ Dan apa ini? Ia juga baru sadar jika tangan Jaehyun yang memegang mangkuk bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

"T-terimakasih," gugup Taeyong sambil tersentak menjauh, kembali menyibukkan diri untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Debaran jantungnya masih cepat. Karena kaget, dan karena Jaehyun. Sialan memang.

Jaehyun memandang Taeyong bingung. _Kenapa?_

" _Hyu_ ―"

"A-aku akan membangunkan yang lain."

Jaehyun mengangguk kecil. Tapi Taeyong tak sempat melihatnya karena langsung berlari pergi dari sana.

.

-o0o-

Yuta, seperti yang Jaehyun bilang, menjadi orang pertama yang datang setelah teriakan makanan siap terdengar. Pemuda Jepang itu terlihat begitu bersemangat hingga menubruk Taeyong, memeluknya sebentar sebelum mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taeyong, membawanya ke meja makan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas, Yuta terlihat seperti sedang menggodanya dan Taeyong menyikutnya dengan siku.

 _Apa ini?_ Jaehyun merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak memenuhi perutnya saat melihat itu. Rasanya, _anehnya_ , menyebalkan.

"Taeyong- _hyung_. Duduk di sini," ujar Jaehyun sambil menepuk kursi kosong tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku duduk di sini saja, Jaehyun."

 _Kenapa harus di sebelah Yuta-hyung―_

"Baiklah." Jaehyun berusaha keras agar tak terlihat terlalu kecewa.

Setelah canggung tak mengenakkan itu member yang lain akhirnya mulai bermunculan. Meja makan berubah menjadi jauh lebih ramai.

"Makan yang banyak Taeyong- _hyung_ ," ujar Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

Mata Taeyong menghindarinya, justru melirik Yuta yang duduk di sampingnya. "A-ah… iya."

Taeyong dan Yuta memang dekat sejak dulu. Tapi hanya perasaannya saja atau Taeyong memang jadi canggung padanya? Taeyong tak pernah berlaku seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena biasanya _hyung_ nya itu akan sangat perhatian padanya, menanyakan jika Jaehyun ingin menambah makanan lalu mengisi piringnya lagi. Berlebihan memang, tapi Jaehyun tak pernah merasa keberatan diperlakukan seperti adik-adik kecil mereka oleh Taeyong. Justru sebaliknya, Jaehyun malah senang.

 _Lalu kenapa―_

"Jaehyun- _hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Melirik Mark yang duduk di sampingnya, memandangnya heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum. "Habiskan makanannya, Mark."

Mark mengangguk. "Aye, _hyung_."

Manager- _hyung_ datang tak lama setelahnya, dan menyuruh mereka makan lebih cepat karena mereka harus segera pergi tak lama lagi. Haechan yang paling sibuk, karena ia benar-benar baru bangun dan belum mandi.

Saat semua orang mulai sibuk mempersiapkan diri, akhirnya Jaehyun punya waktu sendirian dengan Taeyong yang kini sedang membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Menyimpan semua peralatan kotor tadi ke wastafel.

" _Hyung_?"

Taeyong berbalik dengan kaget.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jaehyun menatap punggung Taeyong. Taeyong tak mau menatapnya, menyibukkan diri dengan peralatan kotor di tangannya. Bukan hanya saat ini saja, sejak tadi Taeyong memang _menghindari_ tatapan mata dengannya. Padahal seingatnya, saat ia membangunkannya dan menghabiskan waktu di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Tentu."

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan yang membuat _hyung_ marah?"

Taeyong berbalik menatapnya. Mengerjap terkejut. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Jaehyun tertawa, meski ia menyangsikan jawaban Taeyong. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu ini hanya perasaanku saja. Aku… merasa _hyung_ seperti sedang menghindariku."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tidak marah, kenapa aku harus menghindarimu? _Eum, ya_ , itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Jaehyun."

Ada sesutu yang Taeyong sembunyikan, Jaehyun tahu. Itu terlihat dari cara Taeyong memalingkan wajah, menatap gelisah ke segala arah. Juga suasana tak nyaman yang menguar dari _hyung_ nya itu. Yang kini berdiri canggung di depannya, seakan ingin kabur saat itu juga. Juga tubuhnya yang bergerak menjauh perlahan, seakan takut untuk di sentuh. Jaehyun tak suka ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _hyung_." Tapi karena Taeyong berkata semuanya baik-baik saja, Jaehyun akan mempercayainya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tak memaksa Taeyong dan mencoba memahaminya pelan-pelan. "Ayo lupakan saja kata-kata konyolku," kekeh Jaehyun.

"Ya."

"Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk atau mengelus kepala _hyung_ nya saat itu, karena Taeyong selalu terlihat seperti sosok menggemaskan yang membutuhkan pelukan dan perlakuan sayang. Tapi tidak, rasanya tidak tepat. "Dan seperti yang sudah kubilang, _hyung_ selalu bisa menceritakan apapun padaku."

.

-o0o-

Taeyong tahu jika perasaannya pada Jaehyun takkan bisa hilang begitu saja jika ia membiarkannya seperti ini. Harus ada yang ia lakukan. Taeyong harus melakukan sesuatu. Dan satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah dengan menghindari Jaehyun, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jaehyun curiga. Pemuda Jung itu sudah curiga bahkan sebelum ia memulainya.

 _Sialan._

Sebagian dari dirinya ingin sekali menyimpan perasaannya di tempat aman, lalu berpura-pura segalanya baik-baik saja.

Mereka teman. Rekan satu grup. Ya, sudah, cukup sampai di sana. Tidak perlu ada tambahan lain. Apalagi bumbu romantisme.

Tapi fakta bahwa ia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Jaehyun di _fansign_ hari itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Duduk di sebelah Jaehyun sepanjang waktu, itu sungguh membuat frustasi. Apalagi dengan skinship mereka. Jaehyun tampak sangat senang hari ini. Taeyong sampai harus bersusah payah menahan sesak nafas karena Jaehyun dengan santainya mengambil botol miliknya, lalu meminumnya begitu saja.

 _Indirect kiss?_

Itu konyol, Taeyong. Kenapa kau sampai menaruh perhatian pada hal sekecil itu, sih? Sungguh membuat frustasi. Energinya jadi habis untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Sialsialsial.

"Ayolah. Temani aku."

"Aku masih kenyang, Taeyong."

Taeyong akan menyalahkan Jaehyun nanti jika berat badannya naik menjadi dua kali lipat, karena selalu merasa lapar dan berakhir makan dalam porsi banyak. Seperti saat ini, saat ia mulai merengek pada Yuta untuk menemaninya berkunjung ke restoran terdekat untuk makan. Padahal belum lama tadi mereka baru makan malam.

Yuta menyeringai saat melihat Jaehyun dari kejauhan. "Jaehyun!" panggilnya. Ekspresi aneh di wajahnya membuat Taeyong seketika menyesal meminta ditemani tadi. "Taeyong lapar dan ingin pergi makan di luar. Kau bisa menemaninya, kan?"

"Tentu."

"Tunggu―"

"Nah, kalau begitu, sudah pergi berdua saja sana."

Jaehyun langsung pamit ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar!" paniknya saat sadar jika dia hanya akan makan berdua dengan Jaehyun. Taeyong memandang Yuta tak percaya, tiba-tiba pucat. "Apa-apan kau, Bakamoto?! Kenapa malah menyuruh Jaehyun menemaniku?!"

Yuta mengangkat bahu sambil berseringai. "Aku baik hati, kan?"

"SIALAN―"

Belum selesai kalimat umpatannya terlontar pada Yuta. Jaehyun sudah kembali, siap untuk pergi.

"Ayo pergi, _hyung_."

" _Aa_ … itu… _eum_ …"

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Tenang saja, _hyung_. Biar aku yang teraktir."

Seringai Yuta semakin lebar, ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Taeyong saat ini tapi menahannya sekuat tenaga. "Cepat pergi sebelum Jaehyun berubah pikiran, Taeyong. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Sebelum Taeyong bisa membalas, menyela, menyangkal, menolak, atau berkata apapun. Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dengan lembut ke arah yang berlawanan. Taeyong enggan mengikuti begitu saja. Sekali lagi, apakabar perasaannya? Tapi Jaehyun lagi-lagi berlaku kurang ajar hingga membuatnya tidak bisa menolak.

"Nah, seperti ini lebih baik," ujarnya setelah _membenarkan_ posisi tangannya. Yang tadinya hanya memegang pergelangan tangan, menjadi sebuah genggaman tangan dengan menyelipkan jari-jari mereka.

Jantung Taeyong meliar di dalam sana, berdetak keras sekali. Ia sampai harus menenangkan dirinya.

Ini bukan kencan. Bukan. Hanya sepasang teman pergi keluar untuk makan bersama. Sama sekali tidak ada yang romantis dari hal ini―

 _Astaga._ _Tapi kenapa tangan Jaehyun begitu hangat dan pas dengan tangannya? Menggenggamnya erat seakan tak akan melepasnya lagi._

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaehyun, menarik Taeyong keluar dari lamunannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya… panas. Ya, sedikit panas di sini," jawab Taeyong tanpa menatap Jaehyun balik. Yuta akan menertawakannya jika melihat ini, betapa gagalnya Taeyong mempertahankan tekadnya untuk bertingkah biasa saja di dekat Jaehyun. Sapuan merah muda di pipinya pasti terlihat jelas, dan caranya membuang muka untuk menutupi itu malah semakin membuatnya jelas. Taeyong hanya berharap dia tak terlihat bodoh saat ini.

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali?" Jaehyun tersenyum geli. Menggeratkan pegangan tangannya.

Tatapan Taeyong jatuh pada tautan tangan mereka, tersenyum akhirnya. Balas menggeratkan genggamannya juga. _Tak apa,_ pikirnya. _Sekali ini saja._

"Ayo."

 _._

-o0o-

Jaehyun yang memimpin perjalanan mereka. Taeyong mengikuti di belakang dalam diam. Banyak orang-orang yang juga sedang menikmati malam mereka di luar, dan itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. Meski mereka mengenakan hoodie dan masker, yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti dua remaja biasa yang sedang jalan-jalan, tetap saja. Pegangan tangan mereka sudah terlepas sedari tadi. Keduanya berjalan bersisian.

"Jaehyun bagaimana jika ada fans yang melihat kita?"

Taeyong tak pernah keberatan bertemu dengan fans. Hanya saja ia ingin menikmati waktu sendiriannya, ralat, waktu berduaannya dengan Jaehyun tanpa diganggu. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_." Jaehyun berkata santai, tangannya ada di saku jaket. Meski itu berbanding terbalik dengan situasi saat ini. Karena beberapa gadis mulai menghentikan langkah dan menatap mereka penasaran. "Mereka hanya akan menggambil foto kita berdua dari kejauhan."

Mereka sampai di restoran tak lama kemudian. Ini adalah restoran yang sama yang sering Taeyong kunjungi. Dan ia langsung antusias untuk menawarkan menu makanan favoritnya pada Jaehyun untuk dicoba saat Jaehyun menanyakan makanan apa yang paling enak di sini. Akhirnya Jaehyun memesan sesuai rekomendasi Taeyong tanpa banyak bertanya. Sepenuhnya penasaran dengan rasanya karena Taeyong begitu semangat saat mendeskripsikannya.

"Aku sering ke sini dulu."

"Benarkah, _hyung_?"

"Ya―"

Sambil menunggu pesanan selesai dibuat, mereka terlibat dalam obrolan seru. Sebenarny Taeyong yang lebih banyak bicara, Jaehyun menanggapi sambil tersenyum, senang akhirnya _hyung_ nya itu kembali bertingkah seperti biasanya lagi saat berada di dekatnya. Bahkan terkesan tak terlalu terganggu dengan suasana ramai restoran, maupun fans yang mungkin akan mendatangi mereka seperti tadi. Rasanya menyenangkan. Hanya dengan mendengar suara _hyung_ nya itu, yang sesekali disela oleh tawanya, matanya yang berbinar tiap kali ia mulai bercerita dan bibirnya yang kadang cemberut karena mengingat hal tak menyenangkan dari ceritanya… entahlah. Rasanya menyenangkan saja.

Sampai makanan tiba, dan mereka mulai makan pun, Taeyong masih belum berhenti. Di sela kunyahannya dia akan berbicara mengenai banyak hal.

Jaehyun jadi gemas sendiri. Apalagi saat melihat noda di sudut bibirnya.

"Lalu kau tahu, Jaehyun, saat itu aku―"

Tangannya bergerak begitu saja mengusap dengan ibu jari tanpa izin terlebih dahalu. Membuat Taeyong diam beku sambil berkedip-kedip syok.

"Makanmu belepotan, _hyung_ ," ujar Jaehyun. Melihat Taeyong yang hanya diam saja semenit kemudian, Jaehyun mengambil alih alat makan di tangan Taeyong dan mengambilkan satu sendok penuh makanan, menyodorkannya pada pemiliknya, menyuruhnya melanjutkan makan. "Ayo lanjutkan lagi makannya. Setelah habis baru cerita lagi."

Hening.

" _Hyung_?"

Taeyong mengangguk kaku. Tak membuka mulutnya lagi selain untuk makan sambil menunduk dalam.

Jung sialan Jaehyun kembali menjadi alasan jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat lagi.

.

-o0o-

Suasananya tak bisa kembali seperti tadi, sesaat mereka mulai makan.

Taeyong jadi diam. Benar-benar diam. Sebenarnya banyak yang ia pikirkan, dan tentu saja itu melibatkan pemuda yang duduk bersamanya saat ini, Jaehyun. Taeyong kembali melamun dan mengabaikan makanannya tanpa sadar jika saja Jaehyun tak kembali bertanya jika dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Jaehyun, di sisi lain merasa bingung. Rasanya baru sedetik tadi Taeyong begitu semangat berbicara tak kunjung berhenti, dan kini ia bahkan tak membuka suaranya. Jaehyun bahkan menyangsikan jika pikiran _hyung_ nya itu ada bersamanya saat ini.

"Taeyong- _hyung_?"

" _Hm_?" Taeyong menjawab setelah Jaehyun memanggil namanya tiga kali. "Kenapa?"

 _Apa aku berbuat salah lagi?_

Jaehyun ingin menanyakan itu. Kalimat itu bahkan telah ada di ujung lidahnya namun tak kunjung terucap. Karena Jaehyun tahu Taeyong akan berkata 'Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja.' Lagi sebagai jawaban. Jadi Jaehyun memilih menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam juga.

Hening.

"Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya, _hyung_?"

Taeyong gugup, menaruh sumpit di tangannya. "Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja, _hyung_."

"Eum, bagaimana menerutmu jika salah satu dari anggota kita… _eum_ …" Taeyong terlihat ragu, namun memaksakan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Mengaku jika dia _berbeda_?"

"Berbeda?"

"Misalnya, dia lebih menyukai laki-laki dibanding perempuan. Dalam hubungan asmara."

Jaehyun tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan mengunyah makanannya dulu hingga habis. Taeyong menjadi jauh lebih takut dengan jawaban Jaehyun setiap detiknya, namun berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan dengan memakan makanan yang tersisa di piringnya.

Setelah menelan makanannya, Jaehyun berujar, "Maksudmu _hyung_ , dia punya orientasi seksual menyimpang? Gay?"

"…bisa dibilang."

Jaehyun berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk paham. "Aku rasa aku tak masalah. Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu lama bersama, dan aku tidak akan men _judge_ seseorang hanya dari hal itu dan mengabaikan hal lain, terlebih jika itu benar-benar anggota kita. Aku akan menghormati mereka. Kehidupan pribadi mereka, aku tak berhak ikut campur. Apalagi dalam urusan orientasi seksual."

"Jadi… kau tidak keberatan?"

"Ya." Jaehyun mengangguk, "Aku tidak keberatan, selama orang yang dia sukai bukan aku."

Taeyong merasa makanan yang baru ia telan tersangkut di tenggorokkannya. "Lalu bagaimana yang dia sukai… justru kau, Jaehyun?"

 _Hening._

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." Jaehyun tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini, sebenarnya. "Mungkin aku akan menjauh dan memintanya berhenti mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padaku? Karena rasanya pasti akan aneh sekali, dan itu sangatlah tidak bagus untuk kelangsungan NCT ke depannya, kan?"

Taeyong terdiam, paham.

"Ayo pulang, _hyung_."

Taeyong mengangguk, mendorong piring di depannya ke samping kemudian bangkit, beranjak dari sana. Taeyong masih terdiam selama perjalanan mereka dari restoran hingga ke dorm. Jaehyun juga memilih tak membuka suara, dan Taeyong sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Karena ia kehilangan kekuatan bahkan untuk sekedar berucap sepatah kata. Pembicaraannya dengan Jaehyun sebelumnya seakan bergema di kepalanya terus menerus.

"Selamat istirahat, _hyung_."

Taeyong mengangguk kecil.

Keluar dari kehidupan Jaehyun adalah mimpi buruk yang tak bisa Taeyong hadapi, satu-satunya cara yang tersisa untuknya kini adalah mencoba melupakan perasaannya.

"Yuta."

 _Rasa sesaknya sama seperti saat aku tenggelam―_

"Taeyong?"

Yuta yang sudah tertidur terbangun karena suara kecil yang memanggil namanya. Rasa kantuknya hilang saat ia bisa melihat Taeyong berdiri di sana. Menangis.

.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir update, dan ke depannya mungkin akan lama juga. Maafkan jika ini semakin aneh dan tidak jelas TT Selalu, terimakasih buat yang udah fav, follow, review. Kalian baik sekali, selalu sukses bikin senyum-senyum sendiri. Terimakaaaasih.

Sekalian, mau ngucapin SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, MINUMTOLAKANGIN. _Wish u all the best, my furiy_!(kecup) (love)

Buat NCT127! _Congrats, my boy_. Best New Male Artist MAMA 2016! Kalian lebih dari layak. Terharu liat Taeyong nangis waktu speech. Bahagia banget liat perform mereka yang keren banget, bertabur JaeYong moment juga. Semoga semakin sukses kaya sunbae-sunbaenya, ya. Bahkan lebih. Yang terbaik untuk kalian. Doa yang paling deket, cepet keluarin teaser buat comeback dong #kamilelahdiphp #kamilelahdenganrumor XD

Oh iya satu lagi, buat author JaeYong sekalian. Yuk ramein event #WednesdayWithJaeYong dan #SaturdayWithJaeyong. Publish ff JaeYong barengan tiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu.

Sekian.

Sampai ketemu lagi TT

 **Review Juseyo?**


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyong tidak menangis terisak-isak. Tidak.

Sejauh yang Yuta lihat, hanya ada air mata yang jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya, yang tak bertahan lama karena langsung diusap kasar, menyisakan mata berkaca-kaca.

 _Sesuatu terjadi._

Yuta tahu sesuatu baru saja terjadi, dan itu jelas berhubungan dengan waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Jaehyun. Tapi Yuta bisa menyimpan semua pertanyaannya untuk nanti. Memilih membawa tubuh itu duduk di tempat tidur dan menenangkannya dalam sunyi.

Taeyong tak butuh kalimat-kalimat darinya sekarang, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Tidurlah, Tae."

Tadinya, Yuta hanya berniat meminjam kamar ini untuk menyepi dan tidur sejenak, karena kamarnya diinvasi anak-anak NCT Dream yang sedang asik bermain video game bersama. Tapi sepertinya, malam ini Yuta akan tidur di sini lagi.

Karena Taeyong memerlukan pelukannya.

.

-o0o-

Nyatanya, butuh dua malam berlalu hingga mereka bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara. Jadwal NC127 padat, dan itulah yang membuat mereka tak punya cukup waktu untuk bersantai, memilih tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka tiap kali ada kesempatan. Tapi itu sudah berakhir. Masa promosi sudah berakhir dan kali ini anak-anak NCT Dream lah yang sibuk mempersiapkan jadwal mereka.

Taeyong berjalan cepat masuk ke dorm, langsung menuju kamarnya. Tak membalas ucapan selamat malam Jaehyun yang memang sengaja ia _abaikan_. Setelah penolakan tak langsung tempo hari, Taeyong masih belum yakin harus bertindak seperti apa pada dongsaengnya itu, memilih menjauh sebisa mungkin.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi malam itu?" tanya Yuta. "Kau tidak benar-benar cukup gila untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, kan?"

"Tidak!" Taeyong menjawab cepat, membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah. Sebelum menghela nafasnya. Memori tentang malam itu, yang memang tak bisa ia lupakan, kembali terbayang. "Setidaknya... _tidak secara langsung_."

Yuta yang sedang berbaring langsung duduk dengan ekspresi bingung.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Dia menolakku bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan perasaanku padanya."

Mendengar ucapan Taeyong, Yuta hanya bisa mendesah berat. Meski ia tak tahu bagaimana detailnya, dan tak berniat untuk bertanya juga, entah bagaimana Yuta bisa _mengerti_ begitu saja. "Lalu sekarang apa? Kau mau menyiksa dirimu lebih lama, Tae? Semakin cepat kau melupakan perasaanmu padanya maka akan semakin baik." Yuta tidak mau lagi melihat sahabat terbaiknya itu menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun, menolak semua jenis makanan selain batangan cokelat. Jadwal mereka padat seminggu kemarin! Taeyong sudah terlihat seperti si skeleton Thomas di matanya.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

Yuta membiarkan Taeyong mengubur wajah di perutnya. Sementara ia sibuk mengusap helai rambutnya. Dan di saat bersamaan. Mark dan Haechan datang, mematung di depan pintu begitu melihat mereka.

Hening.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih― _uh_!"

Mark menyikut Haechan. Tersenyum canggung pada Yuta dan Taeyong yang cepat-cepat duduk dari posisi mereka sebelumnya, yang jika dilihat dari sudut manapun, memang terkesan mencurigakan. Leader NCT Dream itu berjanji dalam hati untuk mengetuk pintu dulu lain kali, sebelum masuk ke kamar hyung-hyungnya. Menghindari pemandangan seperti tadi.

"Tidak begi―"

"Ya." Yuta memotong, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taeyong. Merangkulnya dari samping lalu berseringai puas. "Kami akan menikah dan aku bahkan akan membawanya ke Osaka besok."

Tiga pasang mata membola.

"Siapa yang akan yang akan ke Osaka?" Taeil muncul kemudian. Memandang bingung. Ia hanya mendengar seseorang mengatakan 'Osaka' samar-samar saat lewat tadi.

Mark menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka. Tanpa sadar mulai menujukkan bakatnya, _berbicara cepat_. "Taeyong-hyung dan Yuta-hyung kalian benar-benar―Wah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Tidak kusangka. Hyung kalian―serius? Astaga! Aku―jadi selama ini―"

"Mark."

Mark langsung diam.

Hening.

Sudut bibir Yuta berkedut, lalu tak bisa menahan diri terbahak melihat ekspresi orang-orang di sana yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena setelah Taeyong menemukan kesadarannya, ia langsung menenggelamkan wajah Yuta dengan bantal hingga pemuda Jepang itu mengap-mengap kehabisan nafas.

"Jangan dengarkan omong kosong seperti itu."

"Ha… hahaha." Mark hanya bisa tertawa canggung lagi. Berbeda dengan Haechan yang menyipitkan mata tanda menyelidik, seakan tahu ada sesuatu yang _memang_ disembunyikan oleh dua hyungnya.

Taeil menatap mereka satu persatu bergantian dengan tidak mengerti. Tapi kemudian memilih mengangkat bahu, dan berujar. "Ayo kalian. Manager-hyung membawa pizza. Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian tidak kebagian."

"Pizaaaaaaa!"

Mark dan Haechan langsung berlari pergi, begitu juga Taeyong yang menyusul dari belakang.

Yuta menyingkirkan bantal tadi ke samping, lalu tersenyum lebar. Terlebih saat melihat Taeyong yang bertingkah sama kekanakkannya dengan _magnae_ mereka hanya karena pizza. Matanya mengikuti punggung Taeyong hingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Membawanya ke Osaka, ya? Sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk," gumam Yuta sebelum menyusul untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain.

.

-o0o-

Taeyong tertawa bersama dengan yang lain. Malam ini menjadi malam perayaan karena NCT127 sudah melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik selama masa promosi, katanya. Manager-hyung membawakan mereka banyak makanan dan atas usulan Yuta―mereka menghabiskan malam dengan bermain kartu. Suara heboh mereka terdengar bahkan dari lorong menuju dapur yang sedang dilalui Taeyong.

Taeyong memang pergi untuk mengambil ice cream, karena ia ingat masih ada satu kotak tersisa di lemari pendingin dan ingin sekali memaknnya sekarang.

Begitu sampai di sana, ia melihat Johnny sedang mengambil minum. Sepertinya sudah mengira akan ada yang datang, karena ia tersenyum saat melihat Taeyong. "Sepertinya di sana semakin ramai saja."

"Ya. Mereka menuduh Yuta curang karena selalu menang."

Johnny bergeser untuk memberikan jalan untuk Taeyong, yang mulai mengambil kotak ice creamnya dari freezer. Membawanya ke meja dan mengambil mangkuk dan sendok dari rak, mulai memindahkan beberapa sendok ice cream ke sana, mengambil banyak-banyak.

Taeyong tak bisa tidak merasa canggung. Jika ada orang lain bersama mereka, mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini. Karena rasanya sudah lama sekali, sejak terakhir kali ia bisa berada berdua saja dengan sosok itu. Dan saat ini, ia justru berharap bisa segera pergi.

Johnny tertawa, bersandar di meja. "Kau tidak ikut main, Yongie?"

Gerakan tangan Taeyong berhenti sejenak mendengar panggilan itu. Sebelum menggeleng dan menghela nafas. "Aku lelah."

Ini memang tak seperti dulu. Sudah banyak yang berubah. Apalagi sejak ia menyadari perasaannya pada Jaehyun. Tapi… tetap saja.

Taeyong bisa merasakan Johnny menatapnya lama saat itu, tapi Taeyong berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. Berusaha terlihat sama sekali tak terganggu.

"Jadi." Johnny meminum dari gelasnya, sebelum menaruh gelas dengan isi tinggal separuhnya itu, di meja. "Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Tatapan Taeyong yang sebelumnya terfokus pada ice cream, meski diam-diam melirik jari-jari Johnny yang tersimpan di meja dan cukup dekat dengan miliknya, beralih. Melihat wajah Johnny dengan benar kali ini, karena sejujurnya dari tadi ia memang menghindari bertatapan dengannya.

Wajah Johnny tampak serius. Taeyong merasa tiba-tiba gugup di bawah tatapan itu. Tangannya yang memegang satu sendok penuh ice cream terasa gemetaran. "Apa?"

Johnny tersenyum tipis. Mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit, yang membuat Taeyong mundur. Memilih mengalihkan lagi fokus dengan menikmati ice creamnya.

"Apa kau mencintai Jaehyun, Yongie?"

" _Uhuk_!"

Segera setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, Taeyong tersedak oleh ice creamnya sendiri. Terbatuk hebat, hingga rasanya menyakitkan. Cukup untuk membentuk air mata di sudut matanya. Taeyong menepuk dadanya berulang, menerima sodoran gelas dari Johnny dan menghabiskan isinya hingga tandas.

Johnny yang mengelus punggung Taeyong sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jadi benar, ya…"

"A-apa? Kenapa kau berfikiran begitu?" kaget Taeyong.

Johnny mengangkat bahunya. "Aku mendengar saat kau bercerita pada Yuta, tak sengaja lewat malam itu." Johnny mengambil alih sendok di tangan Taeyong untuk mencicipi ice cream yang ada di meja sebelum melanjutkan. "Lagipula aku mengenalmu cukup baik, Yongie. Segala yang kau lakukan untuk Jaehyun dan saat berada di dekatnya, caramu memandangnya, perhatianmu padanya―aku merasa itu sama seperti apa yang selalu kau berikan padaku. Dulu."

"Youngho."

Mereka sudah berakhir sejak lama. Taeyong tak mau diingatkan tentang hal itu lagi sekarang.

"Kau terlalu jelas, Yongie," ujar Johnny, tertawa. Tapi tawa itu tak terdengar sama sekali seperti _tawa_ seharusnya. "Reaksimu tadi hanya membuatku semakin yakin. Karena pada awalnya, saat malam itu aku mendengarnya, aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi."

Taeyong terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya, memandang ke sembarang arah.

"Tapi ternyata itu memang benar."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau peduli padaku? Bukankah sudah terlalu terlambat untuk itu?" sinisnya.

Johnny mendekat padanya, menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Memaksa wajah Taeyong agar beralih menatapnya. Taeyong terkejut tapi merasa tubuhnya kaku. "Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu terluka," ujar Johnny lembut. "Aku―"

"Ini bahkan tak lebih buruk dari apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Taeyong menyentakkan tangan itu, merasa amarahnya perlahan muncul ke permukaan. "Youngho, kau sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, kan? Saat kau berkata bahwa hubungan kita _tak cukup baik_ untukmu? Saat kau bilang kau ingin menjalani hidupmu _tanpaku_?"

Johnny memandangnya dengan sorot bersalah. Taeyong benci itu.

Taeyong sudah siap menyuarakan kemarahannya lagi. Tapi memilih menghela nafas kasar, membiarkan semuanya berlalu, karena itu memang sudah berlalu. Mereka sudah berakhir sejak lama. "Lupakan saja. Berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah kau peduli padaku." Taeyong baru merasakan hal menyenangkan hari ini, dan tak ada niatan untuk mengacaukannya hanya karena Johnny. "Lagipula, aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu pada Jaehyun. Tidak pernah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin," bohong Taeyong. Ia takkan membiarkan Johnny mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Taeyong mengambil mangkuk ice creamnya dan sudah akan pergi dari sana.

"Kalau begitu kembali padaku."

Taeyong terdiam, sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Aku baru menyadari ini setelah semuanya berakhir. Aku membutuhkanmu, Yongie. Aku merasa hampa setelah kau pergi. Aku―"

"Berfikir jika semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu? Berfikir jika hubungan kita akan berjalan baik kali ini?" Taeyong bertanya datar, berbalik. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku berpura-pura jika semuanya baik-baik saja, berpura-pura tak mempedulikan perasaanku, berpura-pura tertawa bersama yang lain, tersenyum padamu, dan bertingkah seperti biasa agar tidak ada yang tahu. Kau tidak ada saat aku menangis sebelum tidur, kau tidak ada setelahnya, kau tidak ada untukku saat aku membutuhkanmu."

Johnny kembali menatapnya dengan sorot menyesal.

Taeyong membuang muka.

" _Ah_." Johnny tersenyum kecil, seakan paham. "Ini karena Jaehyun, kan? Karena kau mencintanya, kan?"

Bibir Taeyong membentuk garis. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak―"

"Apa kau benar-benar berfikir bisa membohongiku?"

"Aku tidak berbohong," geram Taeyong. "Dan sudah aku bilang untuk jangan mempedulikan aku."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Kau tahu sendiri jika Jaehyun tidak mungkin membalas perasaanm―"

"Aku tahu!" Taeyong berteriak, sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia tahu lebih baik mengenai hal itu. Bahwa Jaehyun takkan pernah membalasnya, bahwa perasaannya takkan pernah terbalas sampai kapanpun. Taeyong tak butuh seseorang untuk mengingatkannya tentang hal itu. Rasanya selalu sakit. "Baik. Kau benar. Aku memang mencintai Jaehyun. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari yang seharusnya. Aku tahu ini semua salah tapi seberapa keras aku mencoba menghilangkan perasaanku ini, semuanya sia-sia. Aku tidak bisa! Aku… _tidak bisa_."

Johnny memeluknya. Taeyong mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dengan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mengusap air matanya kasar. Taeyong memang menolak untuk menangis lagi, tapi ia tak bisa menahannya. Merasa sangat lelah dan frustasi.

"Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

Johnny melepasnya.

Dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak karena melihat Jaehyun berdiri mematung hanya beberapa meter darinya.

" _Jaehyun_ …"

Taeyong merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

.

-o0o-

"Kemana Taeyong?" tanya Yuta.

"Taeyong-hyung pergi ke dapur tadi. Biar aku yang panggil."

Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menuju dapur. Saat sampai, ia bisa melihat Taeyong dan Johnny sepertinya sedang terlibat perbincangan serius. Jaehyun baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, bertanya ada apa, tapi melihat Johnny mencoba menahan Taeyong, yang sudah akan pergi, membuat Jaehyun urung. Memilih mendengarkan.

" _Apa kau benar-benar befikir bisa membohongiku?"_

" _Aku tidak berbohong. Dan sudah aku bilang untuk jangan mempedulikan aku."_

 _"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Kau tahu sendiri jika Jaehyun tidak mungkin membalas perasaanm―"_

Apa?

" _Aku tahu!"_

Apa maksudnya ini?

" _Baik. Kau benar. Aku memang mencintai Jaehyun, kau puas? Aku menyayanginya lebih dari yang seharusnya. Aku tahu ini semua salah tapi seberapa keras aku mencoba menghilangkan perasaanku ini, semuanya sia-sia. Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa… Tidak bisa…"_

Tidak.

Jaehyun menggeleng.

Ia pasti salah dengar.

Tapi Jaehyun tak bisa menyangkal jika ia memang mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Kalimat yang didengarnya dari Taeyong itu, bahkan kini berdengung dan terus berulang di kepalanya.

"Jaehyun…"

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir. Terlalu syok dengan fakta yang baru ia dapat. Dan Jaehyun bukan satu-satunya. Johnny dan Taeyong, kedua hyungnya itu juga terlihat terkejut.

"Taeyong-hyung kau―"

Jaehyun memandang tak percaya. Sesuatu tercekat ditenggorokkannya, membuatnya tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri. Tak pernah, tak pernah sekalipun ia berfikir jika Taeyong memiliki perasaan seperti itu padanya. Setiap perlakuannya, itu karena mereka teman satu grup, kan? Karena Jaehyun adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya, kan?

 _Aku memang mencintai Jaehyun_ ―

Katakan. Semua ini bohong, kan? Apa Jaehyun sedang bermimpi?

Taeyong tampak hampir menangis lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya dialiri takut. "Maafkan aku, Jaehyunnie. Aku mencobanya! Aku mencoba untuk tidak― "

"Hei! Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Yuta muncul bersama Mark, Haechan, juga Taeil yang sibuk membicarakan film apa yang akan mereka tonton. Tapi saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dapur―Jaehyun membeku, Johnny memasang tampang serius, dan Taeyong yang hampir menangis―mereka langsung diam. Mengerut bingung. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Jaehyun mengabaikan mereka semua. Berpaling pada Taeyong. Memandangnya dengan sesuatu yang Taeyong artikan sebagai campuran dari perasaan jijik dan terkhianati. Sebuah pemahaman menghantam Jaehyun. Menjawab pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak berminggu-minggu ke belakang. "Jadi karena ini hyung bertingkah aneh padaku akhir-akhir ini." Jadi karena ini Taeyong bertanya padanya malam itu? "Sejak kapan?" Nadanya, Jaehyun tak pernah mengira akan menggunakan nada sedingin ini, apalagi saat ia bicara pada Taeyong.

Taeyong tidak bisa menjawabnya. Memilih menunduk dalam. Tangannya menutupi mata, mencoba menenangkan diri agar berhenti menangis. Tapi tidak berhasil. Hal terburuk yang paling tak ia inginkan baru saja terjadi dan Taeyong merasa kesulitan bernafas.

"Katakan, hyung. Sejak kapan?!" tuntut Jaehyun. Entah kenapa merasa marah.

Tubuh Taeyong tersentak di tempatnya. Yuta dan Johnny segera menghampiri Taeyong, sementara yang lain terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau tidak harus membentaknya, Jaehyun!" desis Yuta.

Jaehyun menatap Yuta. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? "Kau tahu tentang ini kan, Yuta-hyung?"

"Ya. Aku tahu," jawab Yuta, memandang Jaehyun datar. Tangannya tersampir di bahu Taeyong, masih mencoba menenangkannya. "Taeyong mengatakan semuanya padaku."

Jadi semua ini benar?

Johnny maju, mencoba mendekati Jaehyun. "Jaehyun dengar―"

"Aku tidak mau dengar, hyung!" Jaehyun mundur perlahan sambil membuang muka. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap Taeyong, merasa seperti baru saja dikhianati karena semua kebohongan ini. Sudah selama apa Taeyong menganggapnya seperti itu? Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Lebih lama lagi?

Taeil, Mark, Haechan masih terdiam dalam kebingungan mereka. Melihat Jaehyun yang sudah akan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Aku ingin waktu sendiri."

"Jaehyun, dengar dulu―"

"Dan selama itu!" Jaehyun memotong sebelum Johnny bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Memberikan satu lirikan singkat pada Taeyong. "Anggap saja jika kita tak saling mengenal, Taeyong-hyung."

Lalu benar-benar pergi.

Bisakah semuanya jauh lebih buruk dari ini?

.

 **To be Continued**

.

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih yang sudah me review fav follow di chapter kemarin. Kalian yang terbaik.

Maaf jika ini semakin aneh dan lama sekali lanjutnya TT


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Want To Fall**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _Warning!_ Yaoi. Alternate Reality. OOC(s). Typo(s)

 _._

* * *

 _Anggap saja jika kita tak saling mengenal, Taeyong-hyung._

Kalimat itu tak bisa keluar dari kepala Taeyong meski sudah genap dua minggu berlalu. Menghantuinya hingga pemuda Lee itu tak punya selera makan, dan bahkan jatuh sakit di tiga hari pertama. Manager-hyung dan Yuta memarahinya habis-habisan, dan Taeyong tak punya tenaga untuk menolak dibawa ke rumah sakit, merepotkan mereka untuk merawatnya.

Kini kesehatannya sudah lebih baik, tapi tetap saja. Tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak sejak saat itu. Karena selalu ada mimpi buruk saat ia mulai memejamkan mata. Membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam dan berakhir meminum pil diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Itu sudah seminggu, sejak ia mulai ketergantungan pada pil tidur untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah.

Taeyong tahu ia terlihat sangat kacau dan menyedihkan. Semua member selalu memberinya pandangan khawatir dan Taeyong selalu merasa bersalah untuk itu. Lalu mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Tae, sudah bangun?" Yuta memegang bahu Taeyong yang sedang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Sudah seperti itu sejak tadi. Sejak kemarin, dan hari sebelum kemarin. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, kau tahu?"

Taeyong menggeleng, meringkukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam. Berusaha menjadi sekecil mungkin. Tak sadar jika sudut matanya mulai basah lagi. "Aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya, Yuta."

Yuta mendesah, duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sejak malam itu, Yuta langsung meminta bertukar kamar dengan Haechan. Karena ia tahu ia takkan bisa menahan dirinya jika harus berada di dekat Jaehyun. Haechan menyetujuinya tanpa banyak bertanya. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi jangan begini. Kau membuat kami semua khawatir."

Taeyong tahu Yuta benar, tapi ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Semenjak Jaehyun _pergi_ , Taeyong merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia merindukan Jaehyun yang berada di dekatnya seperti dulu. _Sangat._

"Apa kau sudah mencoba bicara lagi dengan Jaehyun?"

Taeyong menggeleng sambil menutup mata. "Jaehyun dan aku―kami tak saling mengenal, kan? Dia sendiri yang memintanya."

Bayangan mengerikan tentang kejadian malam itu kembali terulang di kepalanya, membuatnya menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Taeyong rela memberikan apapun untuk bisa kembali ke waktu itu, mencegah semuanya terjadi. Tapi tak ada yang bisa memperbaiki kekacauan yang sudah ia buat. Tidak ada.

"Taeyong, dengarkan aku." Yuta sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Ia menarik Taeyong untuk duduk, memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan agar Taeyong tak bisa berpaling darinya. "Kau tidak salah. Dengar? Kau _tidak_ salah. Perasaanmu pada Jaehyun, bukan kau yang menginginkannya."

"Ta-tapi Jaehyun membenciku―"

"Itu masalahnya! Bukan masalahmu. Jika dia memang tak bisa menghargai perasaanmu padanya, maka ia tak layak mendapatkannya darimu. Kau tidak seharusnya merusak dirimu hanya karena ini." Yuta membawa Taeyong sekali lagi dalam pelukannya, merasakan nafas cepat Taeyong di lehernya, perlahan kembali teratur. Yuta mengelus surai-surai Taeyong perlahan. "Kau terlalu berharga untuk disakiti seperti ini, Lee Taeyong. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Dengan atau tanpa Jaehyun, kau akan baik-baik. Percaya padaku."

Taeyong tak tahu apa itu benar. Apakah dia akan benar-benar baik-baik saja tanpa Jaehyun? Ia tidak tahu.

Tapi kepala Taeyong di leher Yuta tetap terangguk pelan.

"Bagus." Yuta melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memberikan senyuman lebarnya. "Kalau begitu sekarang bangun. Kau sudah terlalu lama mendekam di sini dan butuh udara segara. Ayo pergi keluar, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Taeyong benar-benar tidak merasa ingin melakukannya saat ini, tapi karena Yuta yang meminta, Taeyong mengangguk kecil.

"Senyum!"

Taeyong memukul Yuta dengan bantalnya. Karena baginya, pemuda Jepang itu terlihat konyol saat menaruh jari telunjuknya diujung-ujung bibirnya, yang sedang tersenyum. Meski konyol, tapi itu tetp cukup untuk membuat Taeyong tersenyum geli. "Dasar…"

"Bersiaplah. Singkirkan dulu wajah kusutmu itu, aku tunggu di luar."

Yuta pergi dengan senyuman lebar setelah lebih dulu mengacak rambutnya.

.

* * *

Wajah Taeyong, seperti yang Yuta bilang, memang terlihat kusut. Tapi itu tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih segar dengan mencuci muka. Ia juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Pilihannya jatuh pada hoodie kotak-kotak yang dipadukan dengan coat navy dan celana jeans.

Setelah memeriksa penampilannya, dan membawa dompet dan juga ponsel Taeyong berjalan ke luar ruangan. Yuta sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Ia terlalu tergesa sehingga tak melihat sosok lain tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk juga menjadi alasan tubuh mereka bertabrakan ringan.

Taeyong mendongak, siap untuk meminta maaf. Tapi kemudian sesuatu terasa bergolak di perutnya saat ia bertemu mata dengan sosok tinggi yang tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Jaehyun.

 _Anggap saja jika kita tak saling mengenal, Taeyong-hyung._

Taeyong cepat-cepat berjalan melewatinya, seperti ia tak mengenal Jaehyun. Mengabaikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan itu kembali, juga gejolak aneh di perutnya.

 _Jaehyun._

 _Aku merindukanmu―_

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuka pintu dan langsung merasakan udara dinginnya. Dia bisa melihat Yuta di sana dan memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Maaf lama."

Yuta tersenyum, menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar. "Tak masalah. Ayo pergi."

Begitu berjalan, angin malam yang dingin langsung menerpa wajah Taeyong, hingga membuat poninya berantakan. Taeyong menggerutu sambil membenarkan poninya. Yuta tertawa lalu ikut membantu. Setelahnya, ia juga memakaikan tudung hoodie di kepala Taeyong. "Lihat? kau memang memerlukan udara segar, Tae. Dan langsung mendapatkannya begitu keluar."

"Berisik." Taeyong memukul perut Yuta main-main.

Yuta mengaduh berlebihan sambil tertawa, sebelum mereka kembali berjalan.

"Mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mau aku tunjukkan."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri setelah kita sampai di sana."

"Setidaknya beritahu apa jenis tempatnya."

Yuta menggeleng, tersenyum simpul. "Nanti tidak seru."

Bagi Taeyong, Yuta yang berlaku misterius itu benar-benar― "Menyebalkan."

"Kaunya saja tidak sabaran, Tae." Kekeh Yuta, menggoda Taeyong memang kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Yuta takkan pernah bosan melakukannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau cium pipiku dulu baru kuberi tahu?"

Tentu saja bukan ciuman yang Yuta dapatkan atas tawaran itu, tapi tendangan yang cukup keras di tulang keringnya. "Mati saja sana."

Yuta tertawa lagi setelah lebih dulu pulih dari rasa sakitnya. Mengejar Taeyong yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya, dan meledeknya dengan 'Memang kau tahu jalannya?' dan 'Kalau aku mati nanti kau kesepian kalau aku mati' dan hal-hal lain seperti itu.

Biasanya setiap kali mereka keluar, mereka akan melewati jalanan yang ramai dengan toko dan pedagang yang hanya cukup ditempuh dengan berjalan lurus. Tapi kali ini Yuta berbelok ke kiri, mengarah jalan lain yang tak pernah dilewati Taeyong. Taeyong tak berkata apa-apa melainkan memandang sekelilingan yang terasa baru itu. Yang rupanya harus melewati beberapa pohon besar, mereka merunduk untuk melewatinya cabang dan ranting-ranting pohon yang lebat.

Taeyong sampai berfikir jika Yuta mengambil jalan yang salah, tapi pemuda Jepang itu hanya mengatakan 'ikuti saja aku' jadi Taeyong melakukannya. Meski harus memegang bagian belakang jaket Yuta, karena suasananya _cukup_ mengerikan.

Mereka melewati jalan setapak berbatu, dan Taeyong hampir saja terjatuh jika Yuta tak memegangnya dan menyuruhnya lebih hati-hati.

Dan begitu mereka sampai, yang Taeyong lihat adalah lapangan luas yang terlihat seperti lapangan basket yang sudah di tinggalkan. "Yuta ini―"

"Bagus, kan?" Yuta berdiri di sampingnya. Tersenyum melihat ekspresi di wajah Taeyong.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku menemukannya saat iseng berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul saat jadi trainee dulu." Yuta menarik Taeyong untuk duduk di sampingnya, tepat di tengah lapangan. Lalu menunjuk ke langit."Kita bisa melihat langit malam dengan jelas di sini."

"Kau sering ke sini?" tanya Taeyong, merasa kagum dengan sekitarnya. Kapan terakhir kali ia bisa melihat bulan dan bintang sejelas ini? Taeyong bahkan sudah lupa.

"Hanya ketika aku butuh tempat pelarian," jawab Yuta, mendesah. Lebih tepatnya saat ia berada di titik terendahnya karena merasa sangat lelah menunggu waktu debutnya. Tapi Yuta tak akan menyuarakannya keras-keras.

" _Hm_."

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, tak mengatakan apapun melainkan hanya menikmati suasana tenang dan langit malam di atas mereka. Meski sebenarnya, yang menjadi fokus Yuta sedari tadi adalah wajah Taeyong. Meski tak disadari pemiliknya yang sibuk melamun dengan posisi tangan yang memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Mendongak sambil menatap langit dengan matanya yang berbinar.

 _Perasaannya saja atau memang Taeyong selalu terlihat semenarik ini?_

"Merasa sedikit lebih baik?" Tanya Yuta.

"Ya." jawab Taeyong. Menengok lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

 _Hei, hei. Jangan tersenyum padaku seperti itu._

 _Atau aku akan―_

Yuta cepat-cepat bangkit. Mengambil bola _orange_ yang tergelatak begitu saja di sisi lapangan. Ia ingat sengaja meninggalkan benda itu di sini, saat terakhir kali datang. Yuta mendribble bolanya. Ia memang lebih suka bermain sepak bola, tapi kemampuannya bermain basket juga tak buruk. Setidaknya, menurutnya begitu.

"Mau bermain one-on-one melawanku?"

Taeyong menggeram, merasa Yuta sedang meledeknya lagi. "Kau tahu sendiri aku payah bermain basket!" protesnya. "Anggota kita yang benar-benar jago memainkannya hanya Johnny, Hansol, Ten, dan Jae―"

 _Jaehyun._

Taeyong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Terlihat cukup kaget karena dirinya baru saja, dengan begitu saja, hendak membiarkn nama itu lolos dari bibirnya. Ekspresi Taeyong berubah muram lagi setelahnya.

 _Yuta, bodoh!_

"Lupakan saja." Yuta melempar bolanya sembarang arah. Harusnya ia tak membahas segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dongsaeng mereka itu saat ini. "Lebih baik kita pergi makan saja. Bagaimana?" Yuta mengulurkan tangannya pada Taeyong yang masih terduduk di posisinya.

Taeyong menatapnya sebentar. Meraih uluran tangan dan Yuta menariknya berdiri.

 _Taeyong―_

"Baiklah." Taeyong tersenyum membalas senyum Yuta. "Karena kau sudah menghiburku, maka biar aku yang bayar kali ini," tambahnya.

 _Ekspresi sedih memang tak cocok denganmu―_

"Bagus!" Senyum Yuta melebar. "Karena sebenarnya aku akan pura-pura tak bawa dompet tadi."

" _YAA_!"

 _Jadi tersenyumlah lebih sering, oke?_

.

* * *

Mungkin tak ada yang tahu, dan tak ada yang sadar, jika bukan hanya Taeyong yang mengalami waktu sulit selama dua minggu terakhir. Karena Jaehyun merasakannya juga. Setelah malam dimana Jaehyun berkata pada Taeyong agar menganggap mereka tak saling mengenal, Jaehyun merasakan sesuatu _hilang._ Terambil begitu saja dari dirinya.

Tidak ada Taeyong yang akan memperlakukannya dengan perhatian, tak ada Taeyong yang selalu berada di dekatnya, tak ada Taeyong yang selalu membuatnya merasa khawatir dan merasa dibutuhkan. _Tak ada Taeyong._

Taeyong dan Jaehyun, keduanya sama-sama menjaga jarak. Selain untuk urusan pekerjaan, mereka saling menghindari. Sampai di titik di mana salah satu akan pergi jika mereka ada di ruangan yang sama, atau senyum dan suasana nyaman akan hilang tiap kali melihat sosok yang lain. Jaehyun hampir tak memandang sekilaspun pada Taeyong, dan Taeyong selalu pergi jauh lebih cepat jika melihat keberadaannya. Jangankan untuk berbicara dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun bahkan belum bisa berlaku biasa pada dua hyungnya, Johnny dan Yuta, sejak malam itu.

Jaehyun tahu semua orang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, karena tak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Bahkan Taeil, Mark, dan Haechan yang ada di sana saat itu. Entah apa yang membuat mereka berhenti bertanya padanya, mungkin Johnny atau barangkali Yuta yang menyuruh yang lain untuk tak ikut campur. Meski itu tak menghentikan tatapan curiga mereka, setidaknya itu lebih baik.

Bagaimanapun, Jaehyun merasa bersyukur. Karena ia memang membutuhkan waktu. Ia butuh waktu untuk mengatur perasaannya yang campur aduk.

 _Apa benar ini yang aku inginkan?_

"Apakah kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau tersenyum, hyung?" Tanya Mark pada Jaehyun saat keduanya berada di ruang tamu. Jaehyun selalu memasang wajah serius dan frustasi sepanjang waktu akhir-akhir ini. Belum lagi tingkahnya yang jauh berbeda. Empat hyungnya menjadi sangat dingin sejak insiden di dapur malam itu. "Kau membuatku khawatir, Jaehyun-hyung." _Taeyong-hyung juga_ , tambah Mark dalam hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mark," bohong Jaehyun.

Karena yang terjadi sesungguhnya, telah banyak yang terjadi dan Jaehyun sama sekali merasa tak baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Sejak tidak ada Taeyong, sejak hyungnya itu absen mengisi harinya, ada ruang kosong yang terasa tak akan pernah terisi lagi, hingga membuat Jaehyun takut. Serta kembali _mempertanyakan_ dirinya.

 _Apa benar ini yang aku inginkan?_

"Hyung―"

"Bisa cari program yang bagus, Mark?" potong Jaehyun, sambil mendesah. "Aku benar-benar butuh hiburan."

Mark mengangguk, meraih remote TV dan memindahkan channelnya. Pilihannya jatuh pada salah satu acara komedi yang sangat lucu. Setidaknya menurut Mark itu akan bisa menghibur Jaehyun.

Tapi nyatanya Jaehyun bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran mengenai Taeyong-hyungnya. Apalagi setelah ia ingat insiden tabrakannya dengan Taeyong yang tak sengaja. Hyungnya itu terlihat akan pergi keluar.

 _Kemana?_

Taeyong tak memberitahunya kemana dia pergi, atau sekedar mengirimnya kabar lewat chat. Tidak lagi. Padahal biasanya, ponsel Jaehyun selalu dibanjiri pesan-pesan dari Taeyong dengan stiker-stiker lucu―Spongebob, Pikachu, dan karakter kartun lain. Mengabari Jaehyun di mana lokasinya, apa yang ia kerjakan, memberitahunya jika sedang ingin makan ini dan itu, mengatakan jika akan lebih baik jika Jaehyun ada bersamanya, bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya, lalu lebih banyak stiker-stiker lucu lain. Kini ponselnya hanya berisi sesuatu yang tak lain dan tak bukan, pemberitahuan mengenai jadwal dan pekerjaan.

 _Tentu saja, bodoh._

 _Kau sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalmu―_

"Doyoung-hyung, apa kau tahu kemana Taeyong-hyung pergi?"

Doyoung yang sedang kebetulan lewat kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Dan bukan hanya dirinya, karena Jaehyun sendiri kaget dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Bertanya kenapa ia ingin mengetahui keberadaan dari _seseorang yang tak ia kenal_.

"Setahuku Taeyong pergi dengan Yuta, Jaehyun. Kenapa?"

 _Yuta-hyung?_

 _Kenapa lagi-lagi harus Yuta-hyung?_

Perasaan aneh _itu_ kembali menyerang Jaehyun.

Jaehyun bisa tatapan menyelidik Doyoung, dan Jaehyun berusaha membuat dirinya setenang mungkin sebelum menjawab. "Tidak."

Doyoung masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

Lalu kemudian, di satu scene yang memang lucu, Mark tertawa keras. Membuat member lain yang kebetulan belum tidur mulai berdatangan dan ikut menonton. Suasananya berubah menjadi jauh lebih ramai. Perhatian Doyoung juga beralih pada Chenle yang meregek minta dibuatkan susu padanya.

"Astaga! Itu bodoh sekali. Hahahaha―"

Jaehyun diabaikan dan bersyukur karenanya. Ia tak dalam suasana hati untuk berbicara. Jaehyun bangkit berdiri dan pamit untuk tidur lebih dulu. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, saat ia baru saja akan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju kamarnya.

Pintu depan terbuka.

"Taeyong-hyung! Yuta-hyung!"

"Darimana?"

Jaehyun berbalik dan bisa melihat Taeyong tersentak di tempatnya, sebelum menunduk dalam. Sudah akan pergi cepat-cepat namun ditahan Yuta yang menggenggam tangannya. Malah membawanya ke sofa dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Pemandangan itu membuat perasaan tak menyenangkan muncul begitu saja, mengganggu Jaehyun.

"Jalan-jalan," katanya santai. Matanya sengaja tertuju pada Jaehyun yang berdiri untuk keluar dari ruangan. "Mau kemana, Jaehyun?"

Bibir Jaehyun membentuk garis tipis, berkata datar, "Aku ingin tidur duluan, hyung."

Yuta mengangguk mengerti. Beralih pada Taeyong lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tidur nyenyak, _saeng_."

 _Kenapa? Kenapa menyebalkan sekali?_

Jaehyun membawa langkahnya cepat ke kamar. Berganti dengan piyama dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam lembaran selimut lalu menutup mata. Berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya dan tidur.

 _Tidak bisa._

Berbagai macam hal dalam pikirannya membuat tubuhnya menolak istirahat.

Melihat seseorang menjadi lebih dekat dengan Taeyong-hyungnya sungguh mengganggu Jaehyun. Karena itulah tempatnya dulu, berada paling dekat dengan Taeyong dan selalu bersamanya. Taeyong mencintainya dan ia sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan mereka sebelumnya karena hal itu.

Dulu, Jaehyun ingin sekali tahu apa yang mengganggu hyungnya itu hingga bertingkah tidak biasa bila berada di dekatnya. Takut jika ia membuat kesalahan yang membuat hyungnya itu marah. Tapi kini, setelah ia tahu, Jaehyun memilih kembali pada masa di mana ia tak tahu apapun. Karena setidaknya, pada saat itu ia bisa berada di dekat Taeyong. _Bersamanya_.

"Kenapa harus aku, hyung?" lirih Jaehyun.

 _Kenapa kau harus mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padaku―_

Sudah terlambat sekarang.

Jaehyun menutup matanya.

 _Taeyong-hyung―_

Menit berlalu dan dalam setengah sadar Jaehyun bisa merasakannya. Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya, mengelusnya perlahan. Kehangatan nyaman familiar yang membuat Jaehyun bergerak kecil sebelum jatuh lebih dalam, dalam tidurnya.

 _Apa kau merindukanku?_

.

* * *

Taeyong terseyum kecil saat melihat wajah damai Jaehyun yang sedang tidur. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia berada sedekat ini dengan Jaehyun.

Tangannya bergerak begitu saja untuk menyentuh pipi Jaehyun, mengelusnya perlahan. Tersentak sedikit saat Jaehyun bergerak kecil, namun tersenyum lebih lebar kemudian. " _Selamat malam, Jaehyunnie,_ " lirihnya. Sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dan pergi dari sana.

Kembali mendengar hingar bingar teman-temannya yang masih menonton tayangan komedi di ruang tamu saat hendak menuju dapur. Mengambil satu botol pil tidur yang ia sembunyikan di ujung rak tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

Taeyong mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan mereka setelah mengambil air minum.

Mulai mengingat dinginnya angin malam yang menyentuh kulitnya, lalu pemandangan langit malam yang ia lihat bersama Yuta. Menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam dengan Yuta, membantu melepaskan pikirannya dari masalahnya. Mendengar Yuta tertawa, memukulnya tiap kali pemuda Jepang itu menggodanya. Taeyong menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan dan mengalihkan pikirannya dari Jaehyun.

 _Jaehyun―_

Apa yang dilakukannya hari ini? Apa dia, walau sedetik saja, _memikirkannya_? Taeyong tertawa pelan saat mengambil satu pil tidur. Merasa bodoh sendiri.

 _Apa dia merindukanku?_

Taeyong menutup matanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran konyol itu dari kepalanya. Taeyong menolak berlaku cengeng, tapi ia selalu berakhir menangis setiap kali memikirkan Jaehyun. Baru saja ia hendak memasukkan pil tidur itu ke mulutnya, sosok lain yang tak ia sadari keberadaannya sudah lebih dulu mengambil pil itu. Membuangnya ke tempat sampah bersama botolnya.

"Youngho."

Sosok itu tersenyum sebelum menarik kursi, menaruhnya tepat di samping Taeyong dan mendudukan diri. "Tidak baik bergantung pada pil tidur."

 _Darimana dia tahu―_

Johnny menyampirkan tangannya untuk memeluk Taeyong dari samping, yang sama sekali tak ditolak Taeyong yang justru menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Johnny. Harusnya rasanya canggung, harusnya ia menolak diperlakukan begini. Tapi pelukan ini terasa nyaman, dan Taeyong menyukainya. _Membutuhkannya_.

 _Patah hati―_

 _Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?_

"Tidurlah, Yongie. Aku di sini," bisik Johnny pelan sambil mengusap kepala dari pemuda dalam pelukannya.

Taeyong menutup matanya perlahan.

.

Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar, ada sosok lain yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Karena selain JaeYong trash, aku juga suka YuTae dan JohnYong, jadi aja kelepasan belok TT

Terimakasih yang sudah fav, follow, dan review. Baca review kalian bikin semangat! Serius deh. Semangat buat bunuh Jaehyun di sini TT Maaf juga jika ada typo dan ceritanya semakin aneh bin menye-menye. Iya tahu kok TT

Btw, disini siapa yang obam gara-gara foto dispatch itu? Hominahomina, semuanya ganteng TT

Sudah ya, mau lanjut bobo karena lagi kurang enak badan. Cuacanya sedang tak menentu. Jadi, jaga kesehatan kalian juga supaya ga sakit ya^^

Daaaaaan Happy **#SaturdayWithJaeYong** semuanya~

* * *

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYONG?**_


End file.
